Gothika
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: Aquella mirada carmesí las esperaba y con una perversa sonrisa que se dibujaba en la oscuridad pronunció: "¿A quién eh de elegir? ¿Blanco o negro?" "No puedo perseguir a dos liebres o ambas escaparan, ya que solo una existirá para mí" (Serie de drabbles) (Menma y Hinata) (Feliz cumpleaños Mitzu-chan!)
1. El inicio de los tiempos

_**Gothika**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Hajimari no douwa**_

_**El inicio de los tiempos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡Vaya, que sorpresa!

Me alegra que vinieras, por un momento pensé que no lo harías

…

¿Qué a quien le hablo?

¡Pues a ti! ¿Quién más?

Nunca me imaginé que te interesaran este tipo de cosas, pero de cierta forma es bueno saberlo

DONG~ DONG~

¡Oh, mira!

Ha llegado la hora

¿Quieres que empecemos?

…

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo

Existieron dos niñas: una blanca y pura como la nieve y otra negra como la noche.

Huérfanas al morir sus padres dejaron su antiguo hogar en busca del único que podría brindarles un asilo… su primo…

Partieron en la frialdad de la noche

Cruzando la oscuridad de un frondoso bosque

Inocentes ignoraron la presencia que ahora las acompañaba

Paso tras paso

Hasta que finalmente una pudo verlo

Aquella mirada carmesí que en las sombras asediaba

Corrieron y corrieron en busca de una escapatoria

Una vez sus ansias de salvación saciadas al no ver a nadie, fueron capaces de tranquilizarse

Pero el crujir de una rama capto su atención

Aquella mirada carmesí las esperaba

Y con una perversa sonrisa que se dibujaba en la oscuridad pronunció:

"_¿A quién eh de elegir? ¿Blanco o negro?"_

Temerosas de su presencia, una de ellas se atrevió a preguntar:

"_¿Por qué quieres elegir entre nosotras?"_

Y entre risas el respondió:

"_No puedo perseguir a dos liebres o ambas escaparan, ya que solo una existirá para mí"_

…

Así, comienza nuestra historia…

Ahora dime tú

¿Quieres saber cómo continua?

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Primero que nada…

¡Feliz cumpleaños Mitzu-chan!

¡Este short fic es para ti!

¡Ojala te guste!

En segunda, me disculpo infinitamente con todos mis lectores por no haber actualizado aún mis historias, prometo que en esta semana lo estaré haciendo. -.-

¿Razón de no haber actualizado?

Siendo sincera, el tiempo no me ha alcanzado (sin contar, que me cortaron el internet T-T /problemas técnicos con el router/) y bueno, ando desconectada de todo esto, sin contar que estuve en exámenes finales de semestre y créanme que me estuve quebrando el lomo por estudiar (espero salir bien) pero al fin, he terminado mis exámenes, eso significa que mi tiempo vuelve lentamente a mi jejejeje

Ahora si con la temática de este shorr fic

Antes que nada, aclaro que este short fic va dedicado a mi gran y querida amiga…

LADY MITZUKI!

(Ojala te guste Mitzu-chan!)

Y pues bueno, será una serie de drabbles, basados en el disco homónimo "Gothika" de la grandiosa Yura Hatsuki, en un principio pensé hacerlo basado en el segundo disco "gothika2" pero me gusto más este (sin contar que el otro no ha sido traducido en su totalidad) y pues, supongo que resta decir que el total serán 10 (Drabbles) los cuales tratare de terminarlos esta misma semana

Y la pareja principal será…

Será…

.

.

.

**-¡Deja el suspenso y dilo! –**

Hai, hai… "A veces pienso que Kurama-sama no tiene paciencia… -_-U"

...

Bien, será un…

MENHINA!

Pero no con la HinataAu (Gomen, Hina-sama), sino con nuestra queridísima Hinata-chan!

Pero si habrá participación de Hina-sama

Ahora sin más…

¡Cuídense!

¡Sayo!

**Capítulo 2**

**Ookami no ketsuzoku**

**Pariente de sangre de lobo**

**¿Alguien me regala un review?**


	2. En compañía de lobos

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Ookami no ketsuzoku**_

_**En compañía de lobos**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El invierno ha llegado, veo los copos de nieve caer cubriendo las esqueléticas ramas de los arboles mientras mis zapatos se hunden entre el frio manto blanquecino que cubre el sendero hacia mi _hogar_.

Mientras Akamaru, el pequeño perro que mi buen amigo Kiba me regalo hace un par de meses, y yo caminamos por el sendero hacia la casa de mi primo Neji solo puedo evocar con melancolía el recuerdo de mi difunta familia… Mi hermana menor Hanabi, mis padres…

Todos muertos de una forma tan fría y despiadada…

Aún recuerdo el manto carmesí que cubría sus fríos e inertes cuerpos

Mismos que alguna vez nos cubrieron a Hina y a mí con su calidez

…Y ahora…

Nada

Ya no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor…

Estamos solas

Eso fue lo que pensé, hasta que Hina me dijo…

"Aún está Neji… Tal vez, él…"

Esa razón fue la que nos llevo a tomar la decisión de buscar a nuestro querido primo

Pero la desesperación y angustia de vernos solas en aquel lugar al que una vez llamamos "Hogar" nos obligo a aventurarnos en medio de la noche

Atravesar el oscuro bosque en busca de la calidez de un nuevo hogar

Solo eso queríamos

_Calidez_

Pero lo que encontramos fue algo distinto… Muy distinto.

Lo encontramos a _**él**_

Aún puedo recordar lo que sentí en aquella ocasión cuando lo vimos por primera vez, la agobiante opresión en mi pecho ante el espesor de aquella abrumadora sed de sangre.

Tuve miedo

Miedo a aquella mirada carmesí y esos dientes afilados se incrustaran sobre nosotras hasta alcanzar un final casi o peor que el de nuestra familia

Pero cuando dijo aquellas palabras…

"_¿A quién eh de elegir? ¿Blanco o negro?"_

Tuve miedo de que eligiera a Hina, miedo de que la alejara de mi lado

Miedo a quedar una vez más sola

"_No puedo perseguir a dos liebres o ambas escaparan, ya que solo una existirá para mí"_

Pero tan pronto escuche eso ultimo, algo nuevo despertó en mí

_Curiosidad_

Una peligrosa curiosidad

¿Por qué alguien como él diría algo así?

Esa vez, _él_ nos dejo escapar

Pero con la promesa de encontrarnos nuevamente

¡WAN- WAN!

El ladrido desenfrenado y un poco chillante de Akamaru me trae de vuelta a la realidad, ignorando una pequeña rama sobresaliente en el camino y por consiguiente caigo

Cierro los ojos esperando el frio golpe contra la nieve

Pero en su lugar unos cálidos y firmes brazos me envuelven

Al abrir mis ojos solo puedo sorprenderme aún más…

Es… _**él**__…_

"_Al fin he tomado mi decisión"_

Lo escucho decirme con una sonrisa ladina

Y mi corazón se desboca

"_Elijo el blanco puro"_

Y con ello solo puedo torpemente articular una sola cosa

"_M-Menma-sama…"_

Y mi conciencia solo me cuestiona

¿Y ahora… que ha de pasar…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí el segundo capitulo, que por cierto en el anterior diría que seria "pariente de sangre de lobo" o algo así, pero se me ha informado que la traducción del titulo era ****errónea, por lo que la corregí**

**Aclaro que esta es una adaptación del disco homonimo: Gothika de Yura Hatsuki**

**Bueno, primero que nada...**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**me alegra mucho que les gustara!**

**Blangel48: **Gracias por el comentario, estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado! :)

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! de verdad me hace feliz que pudieras leer este mini short fic y espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado, por que va dedicado especialmente para ti, de nuevo espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz cumpleaños al lado de tus seres queridos! y también ojala que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

Ahora una cosa más, que me llamo la atención en un comentario...

No se si lo he malinterpretado o no (De ser así, me disculpo de antemano) pero quiero aclarar algo

La pareja es MenHina

**-¿Eso no es obvio? -**

Si, ya lo se, Kurama-sama... -_-"

pero continuando... la Hinata que usare es la Hinata "original" y no la de Road to Ninja, si bien se hará mención a la Hinata de Road to Ninja, no tendrá mayor participación (por ahora... jajajajaja)

y pues... creo que podríamos decirlo de la siguiente forma:

Hinata "normal" = Blanca

Hinata "road to ninja" = Negra

y creo que tal vez, esto ultimo era innecesario, pero si acaso, lo aclaro para futuros lectores o malentendidos.

Creo que eso es todo

De nuevo gracias por leer!

Cuídense!

sayo!

**Capítulo 3**

**Glass no step**

**Pasos de cristal**

**¿Alguien me regala un review?**


	3. Pasos de cristal

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Glass no step**_

_**Pasos de cristal**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el filo del atardecer puedo sentir al viento susurrar

"_Ya casi es la hora"_

Me digo, mientras detengo mi lectura

Al posar mi vista en aquel cielo teñido de un naranja carmín solo puedo pensar en una cosa

…_**Él…**_

En aquellas palabras teñidas de un color tan misterioso como él

"_Al fin he tomado mi decisión"_

"_Elijo el blanco puro"_

Y solo puedo pensar en una cosa…

_Él_ me ha elegido

Ahora sé cómo se siento "cenicienta"

Temo que estas zapatillas de cristal que ahora calzo

Puedan llegar a romperse en cualquier momento

Y trato de que mis pasos sean tan ligeros y desapercibidos como sea posible

Pero temo aún más que el reloj marque las doce

Y la magia desaparezca

Llevándose consigo todo lo que ahora me cautiva

Desde aquel día

No he sido capaz de contarle a nadie… Nuestro _secreto_

Y temo que Hina sospeche algo

Últimamente la veo distante y hasta un poco molesta y no entiendo la razón

¿Sabrá ella que _él_ me ha elegido a _mí_ y no a _ella?_

Espero que no…

Después de todo, aun cuando _ella_ no lo diga

En el fondo algo me dice que ella espera ser la _elegida_

Y eso solo hace que el dolor en mi pecho aumente

No quiero verla sufrir y mucho menos por mi causa

Pero este sentimiento que guardo en mi interior

Va más allá de mi capacidad

Y solo puedo afirmar una cosa

Soy egoísta

Porque a pesar de entender los sentimientos de mi hermana

No quiero hacer nada por _alejarlo_ de mí

Quiero permanecer a su lado

Aún si eso significa que algún día

Este sueño termina

Y las pesadillas despierten

Quiero estar a su lado

…

El viento helado me devuelve a la realidad

Y con sorpresa me doy cuenta de algo

"_Es de noche"_

Mi corazón se acelera y con tristeza llego a comprender algo

"_Él no vendrá"_

Tomo mis pertenecías para volver a mi hogar

Llorar es inútil

Porque al final soy consciente

De que aún si el me llegase a desgarrar con sus propias manos

Sería incapaz de odiarlo

El sonar de las campanas a lo lejos me anuncia mi alarmante retraso

Corro por aquel boscoso sendero

Mismo que ahora se ha vuelto nuestro cómplice

En este extraño y peligroso juego

Los oscuros y alarmantes sonidos en medio de la oscuridad

Hacen que todo mi ser se estremezca

Ahora solo trato de acelerar mis pasos

Temerosa como un pequeño conejo presa de un lobo

Pero como siempre soy torpe y tropiezo

Sé que algo me seguía

Y ahora solo espero mi final

Tiemblo alarmada al sentir un abrumador peso sobre mí

Pero un peculiar aroma me trae de vuelta a la realidad

"_Menma… sama"_

Al verme reflejada en aquellos orbes carmesí

Puedo ver algo más allá en la oscuridad

Unos ojos similares mas ahora vacios

Solo me indica una cosa

Los zapatos de cristal…

Se han roto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Así que al final…**

**La eligió a ella**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Carmilla**


	4. Carmilla

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Carmilla**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Como todas las noches escucho voces resonar en mi interior

Estoy demente...

Posiblemente

Solamente es un día más en este infierno de perdición eterno

Los pecados con los que cargo son muchos ya

Y el arrepentirme no calma la oscuridad que me consume

Los gritos de dolor de aquellos que deje atrás me atormentan

_¿Quién soy?_

Hace mucho que lo olvide

Solo sé que estoy condenado al sufrimiento eterno

Aun así...

…_Continuaré…_

Han sido tantas noches de agonía

Que ya no distingo entre la vida y la muerte

Los libros que han de llenar mis estantes

Es solo una ilusión más de un burdo conocimiento...

¿Cuál es la verdad?

¿Qué es lo correcto?

¿Qué significado tiene la vida?

Todos intentan responderlo

Pero al final

Si realmente pudiéramos responder a esas preguntas

No tendría sentido hacerlas, ¿cierto?

Tantas noches, sumergido en mi propia oscuridad

Buscando una luz que me ayudara a escapar

No obstante es irónico que pese a mí sufrir

Disfrute tanto la agonía de aquellos que han cruzado mi camino

¿Es así como alguna vez se sintió Carmilla?

Si es así

Que horrible eternidad la que me espera

Sin embargo...

Pienso continuar

Ya no soy humano

Soy algo tan extraño como oscuro

Un monstruo

Condenado al sufrimiento eterno

Atraído por el manto vino en medio de las noches de luna llena

Muchas veces me dije…

"_Si Dios existe… sería tan malo que me ayudara…"_

Por mucho tiempo pensé

Que la carga de mis pecados no tendría salvación

Hasta que la encontré…

Al fin

Encontré mi luz

Mi salvación

Aquella cuya alma podría liberarme de esta condena

Si... esa eres tú...

Mi dama de blanco

_Hinata_

Tu corazón, tu alma

Son mi salvación

Por eso te he elegido

Tu sangre

Es la única que romperá esta maldición

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Saihate no Tsuki**

**La luna más lejana**


	5. La luna más lejana

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 5**

**Saihate no Tsuki**

**La luna más lejana**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En medio de la oscuridad

En una noche de luna llena

Te vi y sin quererlo

Mi pequeña dama blanca

_Me enamore_

Luz y oscuridad ambas hermanas

La dama negra era seductora e hipnotizarte

En comparación contigo

Tu luz era débil y opaca

Pero tan cálida y acogedora

Como la llama de vida que alguna vez palpito en mi interior

Y sin poder evitarlo me cautivo

Pero debes ser consciente

Que no por ello tendrás un final feliz

En este cuento de hadas

Tu final

Posiblemente será ser devorada

Por la oscuridad de mi interior

Pero solo así podre ser finalmente libre

De esta eternidad maldecida

Entonces...

¿Por qué...?

Porque en esta noche de luna

Al verte bajo mi cuerpo

con aquellas mejillas de porcelana teñidas de carmín

Con nuestros cuerpos fundiéndose en un solo ser

Porque al tenerte entre mis brazos

Pienso en el final de ambos

Uno en el cual he de teñirte de un oscuro vino carmesí

Y mi pecho ya vacio con el tiempo

Se oprime

_"Menma-sama... ¿Por qué llora?"_

…

No lo entiendo…

¿Es así como se sintió _caperucita roja_?

Atraída por la enigmática presencia del lobo

Embelesada por aquella oscuridad

¿Al punto de aceptar ser devorada por él?

Porque si es así

Yo también aceptaría ese final

Si el lobo en este cuento de hadas… eres tú…

No me importa si tu oscuridad me consume

Solo quiero a tu lado permanecer

Ya no hay lugar al que pueda regresar

No tengo un lugar al cual llamar "hogar"

Porque no tiene sentido buscar alguno

Cuando mi corazón y mi alma

Han sido apresados por tu mirar

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Una semana, un mes, dos, tres o seis quizá

Pero desde que elegí a tu lado estar

El tiempo ya no importa para mí

Solo tú

No quiero te alejes de mí

Porque yo jamás te abandonare

Aún si nuestro final de sangre teñido esta

Si es contigo

Al final una sonrisa podre mostrar

No es necesario que lo digas

Porque al fin puedo verlo en tus ojos

Tú también me amas como yo a ti

Por eso

En esta noche de luna solo una cosa te pido

_Seamos uno para siempre_

Siento unas gotas cristalinas

Y mi corazón se oprime de dolor

Porque tu sufrimiento también es el mío

Se que nada puedo hacer para borrar el dolor

Que por tanto tiempo te ha lastimado

Solo me queda limpiar tus lágrimas

Tratando que mi amor te cubra en brazos

En busca de aliviar aunque sea un poco de tu sufrir

Y sacarte de las sombras

Sin embargo

Ya es tarde para nosotros

El pecado que consumamos con nuestro amor y deseo

Será nuestra condena

Una que solo ha terminado de sellar nuestro final

Y al mirar el oscuro manto nocturno entre el vaivén de nuestros cuerpos

Me hace pensar

Que la luna de esperanza

Se hace más lejana para nosotros

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**The Others**

**Los otros**


	6. Los otros

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**The Others**_

_**Los otros**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mi dulce princesa blanca

¿Hace cuanto que iniciamos este extraño juego?

Donde yo te persigo y tú inútilmente tratas de escapar

Buscando el sendero hacia tu "hogar"

Pero he de confesar que sin importar cuantas veces lo hagamos

Me divierte

Ocultarme entre las sombras buscando atraparte cual lobo a su presa

Es enteramente placentero

Seguramente te preguntaras "¿Por qué lo hago?"

Ni yo lo sé… ¡Jajaja! Vaya mentira, por supuesto que lo se

Y estoy seguro que en el fondo tú también lo sabes ¿cierto?

Así nos conocimos

Aún recuerdo aquella oscura noche

En la que te adentraste a este mundo de tinieblas

Siguiendo ese intrincado sendero de rosas y espinas

Llena de temor te aferrabas fuertemente a la capa oscura de tu hermana

Mordiendo tu labio insistentemente para acallar tú pesar

Esos mismos labios que ahora yo devoro con placer hasta saciarme y dejarte sin aliento

"_M-Menma-sama…"_

Me dices con tus pequeñas cejas fruncidas y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas

Como si con ello pudieras reprenderme por lo que hago

Y yo solo puedo reír con diversión antes de capturar nuevamente tus labios

_Soy egoísta_

Te he confinado a este bosque a mi lado

Aún cuando me has asegurado estar siempre conmigo

Aún cuando me has dado la prueba de tu amor

Y te has sacrificado por mí al renunciar a _los otros_

Pero seguiré siendo egoísta contigo

Por eso

No importa cuánto intentes escapar de mí

Nunca podrás separarte de mí lado

Yo siempre te encontrare

¿Y sabes por qué?

Porque tú mi amada princesa de _blanco luna_

_**Me perteneces**_

…

Hay veces en las que me pregunto, si esto…

¿Será realidad o un sueño?

Porque si es un sueño no quiero despertar jamás

Solo busco contigo estar por toda la eternidad

Quiero que este amor me consuma hasta el fin

Pero en tus ojos, veo un oscuro y perdido mundo

Esa oscuridad en ti que te lastima

Desearía poder desaparecerla con mi amor

Pero sé que nuestro tiempo se termina

Y tú también lo sabes

Pero seguiremos juntos

_Hasta el final_

Y como todos los días

Iniciamos una vez más este extraño juego

En donde yo camino en busca de un sendero

Uno que ni siquiera busco encontrar

Porque al final se que tú me encontraras

Y es lo único que me importa

Estar entre tus brazos

Ser tu única presa

Que tu oscuridad cubra mi claridad

Y ser uno mismo

…Aún así…

Hay días como hoy, en los que anhelo estar con _ellos_

Pero soy consciente de que eso no sucederá

Eh renunciado a _los otros_…

Incluso a Hina…

Acepte su odio por seguir a tu lado

"_Menma-sama… Déjame ir…"_

Te pido como todas las mañanas

Y como siempre solo ríes antes de volver a apresarme entre tu cuerpo

Devoras mis labios hasta dejarme sin aliento

"_Lo siento… Pero no te dejare escapar de mí…"_

Me dices con una sonrisa ladina

"_Mi princesa blanca… __me perteneces__"_

…lo sé…

_**Te pertenezco**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 7**

**Pan's Labyrinth**

**El laberinto del fauno**


	7. El laberinto del fauno

_**Gothika**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Pan's Labyrinth**

**El laberinto del fauno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dejo escapar el aire atrapado en mis pulmones

Y solo puedo pensar en una cosa…

"_Me disgusta"_

Nunca antes me había sentido así

La opresión en mi pecho y el amargo sabor en mi boca

Son cosas que aún no soy capaz de comprender

Debería ser feliz de que Hina me haya perdonado, y lo estoy

…Pero otra parte de mi…

Una que hasta ahora parecía desconocer

Hubiese preferido que nunca lo hiciera

¿Por qué?

Ni yo lo sé… pero al enfocar mi mirada una vez más por la ventana

Esa desagradable desazón vuelve a mi interior

Hina y yo hemos tratado de borrar el pasado…

Pero

Duele ver cómo le sonríes

Duele ver cómo le hablas

Cada momento que le dedicas

Es doloroso y agrio para mi corazón

Hina pasa cada vez más tiempo acá

En _nuestro__ hogar_

En un inicio resulto reconfortante

Pero con el pasar de los días mi desolación crece

Como si me adentrase en un oscuro laberinto de incertidumbre

Mi mente se llena de dudas

¿Sera acaso… que te estoy perdiendo?

¿Y si has cambiado de opinión?

¿Qué pasa si tu corazón es cautivado por la oscura noche?

"_Hinata"_

"_Hina…"_

Mantengo la esperanza de que no haya notado mi forzada sonrisa, pero el nerviosismo crece en mi interior cuando te asomas tras ella.

"_¿ocurre algo?"_

Niego en respuesta con la excusa de siempre

"_solo veo el paisaje"_

Aún así Hina me cree y ambos vuelven a su conversación

Una vez más… dejándome de lado

Y sin saber cómo la noche se cierne sobre nosotros

Pero estoy tan enfrascada en mi intento por centrarme en mi lectura

Que difícilmente lo noto

"_No sabía que los libros se leyesen de cabeza"_

Tu voz me regresa a la realidad

Y mi cuerpo se estremece ante la calidez de tu aliento contra mi nuca

Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al sentir tus brazos rodearme

Y solo puedo ver con nerviosismo como retiras el libro entre mis manos

"_Menma… sama…"_

Apenas si logro pronunciar tu nombre cuando siento tus besos sobre mí

Intento detenerte porque Hina está en casa

Y temo que ella aún te quiera

Pero tú ahogas mis palabras con tus labios

"_Si no te gusta que este con ella, solo dilo"_

Te veo con sorpresa

Pero la sonrisa traviesa en tus labios, me delata

"_El negro noche puede ser atrayente"_

Te escucho decir y mi corazón se oprime

"_Pero yo prefiero la pureza del blanco luna"_

Mis parpados se agrandan

Al sentir como me elevas en brazos

Mi corazón se desboca de alegría

Y te envuelvo con mis brazos

Siento como el miedo desaparece

O al menos en su mayoría

Porque ambos lo sabemos…

El día en que este cuento acabe

Está prácticamente sobre nosotros

…

"_Hinata ¿quieres que juguemos una carrera? Como cuando éramos niñas"_

"_S-Si"_

"_La meta será al final del laberinto"_

_En sus marcas_

_._

_._

_Listos_

_._

_._

_._

_**Fuera**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡AH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Dark Lunacy**

**Locura oscura**


	8. Locura oscura

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**Dark Lunacy**_

_**Locura oscura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Relamo mis labios con la mirada fija en el oscuro cielo

Sonrió al ver los primeros rayos del sol

Por fin ha llegado el día

_Esta locura oscura inicia_

"Menma-sama"

Me giro

Y no puedo evitar sonreír nuevamente al acercarme a ti

Deposito un beso casto en tus labios

No quiero profundizar más y eso te extraña

Pero no intentas objetar

¿No es así? _querida_

Las voces en mi interior una vez más resuenan

Acrecentando el deseo de liberar aquel manto carmesí

Mi alma anhela la dulce sinfonía de tu voz

La calidez de tu cuerpo

Tu vida

Pero debo contenerme

Pronto todo acabara

Y así estaremos por siempre juntos amada mía

¿No es así?

La merienda por las tardes siempre fue tu favorita

Por eso hoy quiero hacer algo especial

Y eso te extraña ¿cierto, _querida_?

"_¿Un… juego…?"_

"_¿Por qué no, __Hinata?__"_

Te digo con una sonrisa y tú pareces avergonzarte

Pero al final aceptas

"_¿Qué clase de juego?"_

Me cuestionas curiosa

"_Un juego divertido pero a la vez complicado ¿quieres averiguarlo?"_

Con una sonrisa aceptas

Y tu ingenuidad me deleita

Después de todo

Este juego nos ha de liberar _amada mía_

_Querida_, tu corazón deberías cuidar

O podría robarlo

En este extraño y retorcido juego

Porque su final será

_Tu muerte asegurar_

"_Y dime… ¿Hina no vendrá hoy?"_

Te cuestiono

"_N-No… ella no vendrá hoy…"_

Me dices tímidamente mientras me sirves otra taza de te

Al término de la merienda

El atardecer se cierne sobre nosotros

Y el juego inicia

Puedo escuchar claramente tus pasos a lo lejos

Tu respiración y hasta puedo predecir la forma en la que el viento acaricia tu cabello

Aún cuando me has vendado los ojos

Y amarrado a esta silla

Mi corazón se acelera

Y la adrenalina recorre mis venas

La excitación por la caza

Aumenta en mi cuerpo

Pero no me malinterpretes, _querida_

Este juego apenas comienza

Y cuando la campana del reloj suena

Anunciando el inicio de esta oscura noche

Las vendas en mis ojos caen

Al igual que mis ataduras

El viento choca contra mi rostro

Las espinas de las rosas me raspan

Puedo sentir pequeñas gotas de sangre salir de mis heridas

Deleitando mi locura que ahora me ha cegado

Admito que en esta ocasión

Te has escondido bien

Pero no por eso _escaparas_ de mí

"_Men-Menma…sama…"_

Me dices con gran sorpresa

"_Te encontré"_

Te digo con una sonrisa

Al apresarte por la cintura

"_¿Por… qué?"_

Me dices al girar tu rostro medianamente hacia mí

Y la sonrisa en mis labios se vuelve retorcía al verte

"_Querida__, te lo había dicho al inicio ¿no?"_

Tu cuerpo tiembla entre mis brazos mientras repito mis palabras de esta tarde

"_si no cuidas tu corazón… podría robarlo"_

La sonrisa en mis labios se mantiene

Aún cuando veo como tus ojos se nublan

Suavemente lamo la comisura de tus labios

Limpiando el hilo carmesí brota de ellos

Arrancándolo sin piedad alguna

_Tu corazón_

Mientras tu cuerpo cae inerte

Y el manto carmesí se libera

Indicándome una sola cosa

_Esta locura oscura_

_**Ah terminado**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 9**

**Child's play**

**Juego de niños**


	9. Juego de niños

_**Gothika**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Child's Play**

**Juego de niños**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué es esto que siento?

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué es este lugar?

¿Qué ha pasado?

Me cuestiono

Al sentir como mi alma es consumida por negro abismo

Siento frio… desolación…

Y más preguntas me invaden

¿Dónde están mis ojos?

¿Dónde están mis labios?

¿Por qué hay tanta oscuridad en este frio lugar?

_Quiero recordar_

Escenas dispersas vagan en mi memoria

El sonido de unas risas

Un sendero de rosas y espinas

"_¿Un juego?"_

"_¿Por qué no, Hinata?"_

"_Pero…"_

"_Será divertido"_

"_¿Qué clase de juego?"_

Oscuridad

Silencio

Y luego…

Un manto carmesí que lo cubre todo

Tan cálido y la vez tan frio

Las cosas empiezan a encajar y una pregunta más resuena

"_¿Quién me asesinó?"_

Más risas

Tan alegres pero tan… oscuras…

Como una oscura demencia

Y las preguntas regresan a mi

¿Dónde está mi cabello?

¿Dónde están mis pies?

¿Por qué hay tanto frío en este lugar?

"_¿A quién eh de elegir? ¿Blanco o negro?"_

_..._

"_¿Por qué quieres elegir entre nosotras?"_

"_No puedo perseguir a dos liebres o ambas escaparan, ya que solo una existirá para mí"_

Quisiera llorar

Pero es imposible

Ya no queda nada de mí

Aún así…

Lo único que deseo es sentir

_Calidez_

_**Tú calidez**_

Y con agonía puedo darme cuenta de algo

Todo acabo

Los juegos

Las risas

_El amor_

Ya no me queda nada

Más que sumergirme en este abismo de oscuridad

En donde el recuerdo de aquella risa sombría me atormenta

Y aquella pregunta vuelve a resonar en mi mente

"_¿Quién me asesino?"_

Pero el fugaz destello de una última memoria lo aclara

Aquel rostro

Aquella sonrisa manchada de sangre

_Mi sangre_

De pronto todo vuelve a oscurecerse

Y siento como mi alma se desvanece en la nada

A llegado el momento

_Este es el final_

.

.

Pero algo cambia en todo esto

No lo sé con exactitud

Pero puedo percibir algo

Lejano y tibio

¿Qué es?

¿Es acaso la calidez de la lluvia?

No es algo diferente

Pero no puedo describirlo con exactitud

Y justo antes de hundirme en esta oscuridad

Una voz me llama

Y sus palabras resuenan en este vacío lugar

_"Te prometo… que muy pronto estaremos juntos… amada mía"_

_"y quién te ha causado tanto dolor…"_

.

.

.

"_**Pagara con sangre"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Te encontré… Hinata"_

_"¿P-Por… qué?"_

_"Porque es un juego de niños… Como cuando éramos pequeñas"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Owari no Douwa**

**El fin de los tiempos**


	10. El fin de los tiempos

_**Gothika**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Capítulo 10**

**Owari no Douwa**

**El fin de los tiempos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~Dong~ ~Dong~

¡Vaya!

Parece que hemos llegado al final

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado esta pequeña historia

…

¿Qué ocurre?

…

¡Ah! Ya veo

¿Quieres saber que paso al final con nuestros protagonistas?

Mm…

Aunque creo que eso ya lo he dicho

…

¿Cómo así, aún no?

…

…Tal vez deba retomar la última parte…

…

En aquella oscura noche

Cuando _él_ por fin logro capturarla

En aquel extraño juego

Ella le miro con sorpresa al verse atravesada por sus garras

La sangre se esparcía rápidamente por su cuerpo

Y sus ojos se oscurecían con la sombra de la muerte

Justo cuando _él_ arrebato sin piedad alguna su corazón

Y con una sonrisa oscura pronuncio

"_Querida__, te lo había dicho al inicio ¿no?"_

"_si no cuidas tu corazón… podría robarlo"_

Y sin más el cuerpo de aquella dama vestida de blanco

Fue manchado con la oscuridad de su propia sangre

Mientras él reía envuelto en aquella locura oscura

Hasta que una traicionera lagrima broto de sus ojos al mirar el cielo

La luna, única testigo de sus actos

Acompañante silenciosa en su oscuro camino

Confidente fiel de sus pecados

La misma que había mostrado un pequeño pedazo suyo en esa condena eterna

Aquel pequeño rayo de esperanza hecho mujer que a su corazón cautivo

Y que cruelmente fue devorado por la oscuridad

Apartándole de su lado, donde siempre debió estar

Sumergiéndolo una vez más en el dolor y la oscuridad

Ahora esa misma luna era testigo de cómo una vez más su alma se adentraba entre las tinieblas de la noche, alejándose de todo

De aquel mundo que quizá jamás debió tocar

No obstante un pedazo de su alma se sentía vivo

Pleno

Porque al menos… había cumplido una de sus promesas

Aquella oscuridad que le arrebato a su amada

Causándole tanto dolor y sufrimiento

Yacía inerte en el suelo

Porque el precio a pagar, fue…

**Su sangre**

Ahora solo restaba unirse a su amada

**En aquel infierno oscuro**

Y con esto el telón se cierra

Indicando el final de su historia

Con dos almas vagando en la oscuridad

Esperando el día en que han de encontrarse de nuevo

…

¡Ahora si he concluido!

…

¿Cómo aún no queda claro?

¿Por qué lo dices?

…

¿Quién mato a la dama vestida de blanco al final?

Pues, creo que eso ha quedado claro

Fue _él_

…

¿No es cierto, por qué?

…

¡Ah! Te refieres a lo último que escucho

El alma de la princesa de blanco luna

¿Cómo encaja todo no?

…

Creo que eso deberás descubrirlo tú

Pero… te diré algo…

_Él mato a la dama que vestía de blanco_

_Pero no mato a la princesa de blanco luna_

_Porque quien parece no siempre es_

…

Sí, yo también creo que eso es complicado

Pero si no lo fuera no sería divertido ¿cierto?

Te daré otra pista

_La luz y la oscuridad ambas hermanas_

_Atrapadas por las tinieblas_

_Pero al final la luz pereció ante la oscuridad y no por las tinieblas_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dos almas vagando en la oscuridad**_

_"Escuchen todos, a partir de ahora tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes con nosotros… Por favor, tomen asiento, Naruto-san junto a Uchiha-san, y Menma-san junto a… Hyuga-san"_

_"M-Mucho gusto… soy… Hinata… Hyuga Hinata"_

_"Namikaze Menma… me pareces conocida ¿te he visto antes…?"_

_**Esperando el día en que han de encontrarse de nuevo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La pregunta entonces es…

¿Aquella tragedia, volverá a repetirse?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_No creo que conozcas a mi hermana… soy Hina, Hyuga Hina"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¡Al fin! ¡Al fin he logrado concluir una de mis historias!

No saben la alegría que me da poder completar una y está en especial! Soy feliz!

Espero que esta pequeña serie de drabbles haya sido de su agrado hasta el final! (acepto tomatazos si no es así) De corazón a todos los que leyeron mis historias, comentaron, le dieron follow o favorita MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Los quiero!

Y espero que al final todas sus dudas hayan sido aclaradas, si no es así, avísenme y con gusto hare un especial explicando o aclarando sus dudas

**Lady Mitzuki:** Mitzu-chan! Al fin puedo decir… Regalo completo! Espero que te haya gustado! Si no… -aura oscura- aceptare lo terrible que soy y mi iré con la señora esquina –al estilo chrona- pero en serio de corazón espero haberte podido dar un buen regalo y aclarado las dudas de lo que paso con Menma!

**Ruby Namikaze:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y espero de corazón que el resto de la historia también haya sido de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por comentar y claro que seguire escribiendo sobre el MenHina aunque más específicamente NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru!

**Neoliluna:** Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, en verdad los aprecio mucho y me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores espero que haya sido de tu agrado este final

**Hikari gaega:** Espero que la historia te haya gustado en su totalidad y gracias por comentar!

**Rosihyuuga:** Gracias por comentar! Espero que la historia te haya gustado hasta el final!

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus gratos comentarios, su apoyo, sin ustedes no sería nada!

Espero vernos pronto en otras historias y en las futuras actualizaciones de las historias presentes!

Cuídense!

Sayo!


End file.
